The present invention relates generally to a cash handling machine, and more particularly to machines represented by automated teller machines, cash dispensers, cash exchangers, etc. installed and used in financial facilities such as banks or automatic dispensers for handling various goods.
As a matter of course, a cash handling machine is provided with a cash containing device for receiving charged cash and/or previously storing cash to be discharged. From the standpoint of crime prevention, in particular, there exist some requirements in installing the cash containing device. These requirements are a strong structure proof against actions of explosions or destructions, a sufficient weight difficulty to be carried, etc. In the case of existence of these requirements, the cash containing device is housed within a safe formed by concrete or a special alloy so as to have a great weight of one ton or more, for instance, and further fixed by anchor bolts.
On the other hand, the above-mentioned cash handling machine is provided with a receipt printer for issuing a receipt on which an amount of cash charged or discharged, date, customer ID code, and other transaction data, where necessary, are printed.
In the operation panel of the cash handling machine, there are arranged a keyboard necessary for machine operation, a cash inlet or outlet slot, a receipt outlet slot, etc. In an automatic cash dispenser for discharging cash, in particular, it is strongly required that the cash outlet and the receipt outlet are formed in closely adjacent spaced relationship to each other. This is because when there two outlets are close to each other, the user can receive the discharged cash and receipt in one hand simultaneously, and further it is possible to previously prevent the user from forgetting to take either of the cash or the receipt.
In the case where the cash containing device as described above is installed within a thick-walled safe, even if the receipt printer for issuing the receipt is disposed adjacent to the safe, it is difficult to reduce the space between the cash outlet and the receipt outlet in the operation panel from the structual standpoint because the thick wall of the safe intervenes between the cash containing device and the receipt printer. To solve the above problems, it would be possible to form the cash outlet and the receipt outlet in closely adjacent spaced relationship in the operation panel by additionally arranging a receipt carrying device for sending a receipt from the receipt printer to the receipt outlet formed in the operation panel. In this arrangement, however, it is desired to previously take proper maintainance facilitating measures against receipt carriage trouble due to receipt jamming or other causes which will occur in the receipt carrying device.